Nutella
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: BreeRex


Author: Exquisiteliltart

Title: Nutella  
Rating: NC-17

Word count: 1,838

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marc Cherry.  
Description: Bree and Rex have a pleasurable day and surprise each other.

A noise awoke Bree. Before she opened her eyes she realized she was alone in bed. Worry seeped into her mind: had Rex left? Was he sleeping downstairs again? She sat up, and saw Rex's silhouette occupying her usual perch by the window."Rex? Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, so she threw off the covers and moved to his side. He had his head in his hands. She knelt beside him and rested her hand on his forearm.

"What is it, honey?"

"I lost a patient today."

"Oh, that's awful," Bree said and her perspective changed: she had almost forgotten that Rex saved lives and dealt with tragedy and loss on a daily basis. He almost never talked about work. She sat beside him and Rex moved his legs so he could sit next to her.

"He was a friend and a brilliant doctor. He's an old, Italian guy, and he got sick while he was researching over here. He grew so weak that he was unable to make the 8 hour flight back home to his family. He had no one when he died."

"Couldn't his wife come here?"

"She was on her way, but his health declined rapidly."

Rex looked down again and there was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"I was just sitting here, trying to get a handle on things. I thought I'd try out your spot. You always look lost in intense thought when you sit here. It's nice. Remember Rome?"

"Yes, Rome is probably my favorite city in the world," Bree said smiling.

"It was by far my favorite stop on our trip. Remember the fountains in Piazza Navona and Campo di fiori? We walked through the piazzas holding hands, and slurping gelato," Rex searched for Bree's hand and swung it lightly.

"We sat on the Spanish Steps, in the midst of all that power and beauty, just drinking it in," Bree moved closer to Rex and gripped his hand tighter. The romance and freedom that had been lost, was revived in the memory and it overwhelmed her.

"And the food…" Rex added.

"Huge pizza Margherita, with fresh mozzarella and basil. Fantastic."

"Bree, let's get away tomorrow. We can't go as far as Italy, but I want to take you somewhere different. What would you like to do?"

"Can we go up to the hillside, passed the forest preserve and have a picnic? We can just sit by the river, or look out over the countryside," Bree rested her head on Rex's shoulder. He stroked her hair softly, and cupped her chin, gently pulling her face up to meet his gaze, "Sounds wonderful," he said and kissed her softly, before rising to cross the room and settle them both back into bed.

"Rex, I really am sorry to hear you lost your friend. Is there a funeral, or visitation we can attend?" Bree asked.

"No, he has no family here. They are taking his remains back to Italy for the burial," Rex began to cry. She instantly pulled him close, comforting him, until they both fell asleep sometime late in the night.

The next morning, Bree forced herself to rise early, despite being up for half the night. Rex groaned in protest when she pushed him out of bed, so she could make it.

"Get ready Rex, we're about to have a relaxing day of fun, and you need to hurry up."

Rex sometimes found his wife's idea of relaxation endearing, but he was tired.

By the time Rex had showered and dressed, Bree had prepared a complete picnic. Rex could only guess what she had made, but he was fairly certain there were no chips and sandwiches in her basket. Judging from the look on Bree's face, they didn't even need to go on the picnic, Bree's joy from preparing it was fun enough for her.

Rex ate some fruit for breakfast while Bree showered and changed clothes. She announced she was ready to go, and came downstairs. She wore her hair in pigtails, and her flawless features were virtually makeup free. Her lavender sundress was sleeveless, and had a cute belted waist which accentuated her curves.

The drive out to the countryside was pleasant. Rex was glad to see Bree smiling and being real with him. They had definitely left their problems at home. They pulled into the designated parking lot and made their way up the small foothills until they found a nice secluded, yet sunny spot to rest. Bree spread out their blanket, and immediately began unpacking their lunch. Bree was somehow able to whip out a full Italian meal, with winter-squash soup served in a bread bowl, and Orecchiette with Sausage and Roasted Peppers. She pulled out her bunson burner, crock-pot and thermos. Rex watched her heat and serve the delectable meal with reverence. She took her cooking very seriously, and he reminded himself to praise her, but when he tasted it. He automatically responded, "This is absolutely delicious, Bree. I don't know how you managed to do this so quickly and so perfectly."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Bree felt delighted that Rex enjoyed her cooking. She had worked extremely hard to prepare it correctly, but she never let on to it. "I made cornettos con nutella, for dessert."

"What's that?" Rex asked stuffing his mouth with pasta.

"Pastries filled with nutella. They're absolutely delicious, and the Italians eat them all the time."

"Honey, it was so thoughtful of you to prepare an Italian meal in honor of Dr. Collucci," Rex was truly touched by her thoughtfulness. She poured him a glass of wine, and handed him a fresh napkin. After they had eaten, Bree cleared the dishes and packed everything away. She left out the wine, and the nutella croissants for later. Rex suddenly felt more tired than he had ever before due to the heavy meal, and his lack of sleep. He lay down on the blanket and made room for Bree next to him. She settled in and they lay together enjoying the feel of the warm breeze and the gurgles from the rushing water of the stream in front of them.

Bree, herself, wasn't exactly in the mood for sleep. Nothing made her hotter than compliments on her cooking, and she wasn't about to let Rex waste their day by sleeping.

She sat up on her knees and spent a few minutes looking down at his sleeping form before she moved in for the kill. Ever so slowly, so he wouldn't know what hit him, she undid his belt and button and unzipped his pants. She reached in through his boxers and began to lightly stroke him. He muttered something in his sleep, but didn't wake up. She felt him growing hard, so with mischievous intent, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. He awoke to the feel of her warm mouth delicately teasing him, and the sight of her mass of red hair spread out on his stomach.

"Bree.." he moaned hopelessly lost in pleasure. He honestly could not remember the last time she had gone down on him. She didn't like to do it, which he understood, he didn't particularly enjoy doing it to her either. He moved her hair back so he could watch her. She gripped him firmly with one hand, while her mouth swirled around his head again and again. She looked straight into his eyes, chuckled lightly which sent heavenly vibrations soaring through him. Then she swiftly pushed her lips clear down to his stomach, successfully deep-throating him. His hips jerked forward in pleasure, and she met him thrust for thrust. Saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth. Rex was so amazed that she was even doing this to him, he couldn't think straight. When he came, she swallowed. Something she had never done before. She gently continued to lick him for a few more seconds, and he fell backwards, breathing hard through his delirious pleasure.

Bree sipped her wine, coyly, watching him recover. She knew she had surprised him. He never expected that, especially since they were out in the open. Rex beckoned her over to him and when she bent close he pulled her down on top off him. She moved her right leg over his body to straddle him, and then they kissed. He rolled her over and pinned her down. He easily pulled the gauzy, stretchy material of her sundress down, exposing her breasts. Bree felt wild outside, and she gave herself permission to truly let go. With nothing to confine or restrict her she felt feral, and she wanted nothing more than Rex to give her some serious pleasure; she wanted to hear herself scream involuntarily.

"Make me moan, baby," Bree said, desperately searching his eyes. Rex didn't need to be told twice. She hiked up her dress and Rex moved down her body, moving his head between her legs. She began to pant in anticipation before his mouth even touched her. He licked her up and down and in and out. She felt her orgasm building steadily, rapidly. Just when she thought she could no longer bear it, her body stiffened, and she felt like a rocket being launched into space. She had good reason to scream. The carefree scream alone caused Rex to grow hard again.

When she came back to earth, Rex kissed her softly, and rubbed his erection against her entrance. Oversensitive, she flinched at the contact, but she invited Rex to take her anyway. He slowly pushed inside, giving her a gentle test thrust to get her ready. In her untamed state, she wasn't in the mood for gentle, "Rex, fuck me already," she hissed. He felt his erection harden and grow even more. He rocked into her with abandon. He watched Bree, she was clenching her teeth and playing with her nipples. She never usually touched herself in any way when he was inside her. Usually, she remained quiet and still, but today she was begging him to go deeper, pound harder. He obliged the best he could, although he was slightly afraid that whatever had possessed his wife was an insatiable force. After she climaxed again, he came and collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of her. She reveled in the feel of his weight on top of her, and she couldn't help but notice, Rex wasn't crying. His wore a blissful grin, as she slid off of her and pulled her close for their nap. Before he fell asleep he murmured in her ear, "We have to get out to countryside more often. I like what it does to you," he paused before adding, "would you be interested in moving out here by any chance?" He chuckled softly, and she kissed his temple.

Soon the sun began to sink lower, and the breeze turned cold. Bree woke Rex up to enjoy the sunset with her, and then they packed up and headed back to the city, feeling closer than ever had before.


End file.
